Happy
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: The title will make since once it's finished. BB&Rae all the way. Rated for swearing and sexual content. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**My first chapter fic on ! Yay! Sort of. Let's just hope I do this right. Rated M for swearing and (possibly) sexual content in later chapter(s). Pairings: BB/Rae and Star/Rob. Takes place after Spellbound. Please enjoy! **

**Standard disclaimers apply, sadly.**

**More details at the bottom about this being a chapter fic. **

Raven wrapped her arms around herself as she walked back to her room. Beast boy watched her for a minute then looked down at the gray carpeting thoughtfully. She was still sad, he knew that. But he could fix it. Running to his room to put on normal clothes and his holograph ring, he wondered what he would say to her after his task was complete. Of course, it didn't really matter because he knew it was going to work.

Raven was lying on her bed with jazz music playing to try and relax. Even after pummeling Cyborg and Beast boy a few time with that stupid ball of stank, she still felt really crappy. She was still mentally beating herself for her mistake and putting herself down with insults she actually believed she deserved. There was a knock on the door and she recognized the light, rhythmic rapping to be Beast boy's signature knock. She sighed and slid out of bed. When she opened the door, instead of seeing his sparkling green eyes and spiky green hair, she encountered a bouquet of black amethysts, baby birth, and purple roses. "What's that for?"

"They're your favorites, right? Can I set them down?" She nodded and he walked inside but only to her dresser, where he set the blue glass vase on it and went to stand outside her door respectfully. "Um, I also got you these." He held out a small bag and she took it hesitantly. "I promise it's not a prank."

"All right then." She lifted out a book, a fiction book, and two tickets to her favorite black and white movie theater's showing of some movie called Dracula she had yet to see. "Dracula?"

"Yeah. I got you the book to go with it. It's a vampire movie. I thought you'd like it. It's the premiere showing and the ticket lady said that there weren't many people coming, since you can see the color version on DVD. If you like it, I'll buy you the color or black and white version."

"Beast boy, this is the 1992 version. It doesn't have a black and white version." She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He groaned and smacked his forehead.

"Ugh! I can't do anything right! I'm sorry, Raven. I'll get you different tickets." He looked really miserable, thinking that he had screwed up. She grabbed his arm and smiled softly. "You're…you're not mad?"

"No. I've been told to see this one by a lot of people. Would you care to come with me? I really don't want to go alone and I can't take Starfire. She asks a lot of questions about things." He smiled and shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't wanna ruin it for you. But I'm sure Robin would go with you." She shook her and looked down slightly, pretending to pout. His eyes widened at how quickly he upset her and started waving his arms around animatedly. "I'm sorry! I'll go, I'll go! Please don't be sad! I'll do anything you want! Just don't get sad!"

She looked up and arched an eyebrow at him. "You're strange, as anyone ever told you that?"

"More people that I'm okay to admit. So, um, its tomorrow. I'll meet you downstairs and we'll go to dinner before the show, okay?" She nodded and he grinned before running off. Then he skidded to a stop and ran back. "Um, there's something else I wanted to tell you," he said awkwardly, rubbing his neck and looked at his feet. She stepped aside and he eyed the opening she made for him to enter her room through nervously. "Uh, I don't wanna invade your space."

"Inside before I change my mind, Beast boy." He stepped inside and the door swished shut behind him. She set the bag down, removed the tickets and book, and set them on her bedside table. Then she sat on the bed and looked at him attentively. His excessive amount of nerves seemed to amuse her, he noticed, but he didn't care. This was her domain. Her scent coated every inch and it was a tad overwhelming. She always smelled of black amethyst - thanks to the perfume she used-, honey, chamomile tea, apples. He loved it but at that moment, all it did was remind him that it was her place and he wasn't supposed to be in there. It was like moving in on a female lion's hunting territory. Deadly. "Are you comparing me to some predatory animal again?"

"No," he squeaked, jumping slightly. "Well, not you. Your room. I'm a bit uncomfortable."

"Why? I invited you in. Come sit. I swear not to hit you or get angry. So long as you keep your shoes off my bed." He nodded and tentatively sat next to her. "You can face any villain with a laugh but _I _scare you? Should that offend me?"

"No. From fear comes respect. That's why animals tend to be so aggressive. So that lower animals will fear and respect them as alphas." She nodded her understanding and he stood back up. She watched him walk to wear she had set the bag, bend over, and lift out another, smaller book. "This ones the book from the 1930s version of the movie. I'm not sure which is better." She nodded and took it as he sat back down. "Um, Rae…ven?"

"You can tell me whatever it is, Beast boy. I won't judge you." He nodded, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"I know what he told you. I have really good hearing." He chuckled nervously and said, "My ears aren't just for show, you know?" She nodded and gave one of them a tug. He grimaced a bit but smiled a little more comfortably. "Ow. Anyway, he wasn't lying about two things. One," he said, holding up a gloved finger, "you're not creepy. Just different. And I never should've said that to you. I just have a hard time understanding you and it frustrates me. Two, you really are beautiful, Raven. And you know what? You're the best kind of beautiful."

"What do you mean?" she asked, smiling slightly as she looked at her legs. She needed to shave, she noticed. She was beginning to get a bit of stubble. He looked at where she was looking and put his hand on hers to try and capture her attention. She looked up and he beamed at her.

"Well, my mom told me that there are two kinds of beautiful. The everyday, average kind that I should never fall for and the unique, one in a million kind I should always try to appreciate. But people don't usually appreciate the beauty in differences, she said." Raven looked amazed that he was being so open. He normal tensed up when anyone even brought up parents of any kind. "Now, she might've just been trying to make me feel better, cause, well, look at me, but I think she was right anyway. And Raven, you're that fantastic, unique kind of beauty. I'm sorry I forget that sometimes."

She looked down and he frowned when he smelt the saline from her tears. "What'd I say? Oh, man. I'm sorry, Rave. I'll leave you alone." She shook her head and put her arms around his neck. "Uh, what is it?"

"Thank you, Beast boy. That means a lot to me." He smiled and gently put his arms around her. She sighed and relaxed against him. He held her a bit tighter until she was so pressed against him; she was almost in his lap. "I'm glad you think I have a beautiful personality."

"And appearance," he said nervously. She pulled away and gave him a questioning look. He had whispered it so quietly, she almost didn't hear.

"What?"

"You're beautiful in outer appearance too. Not that that matters to you. You're not vain like that, huh?" She shrugged slightly and put her head back on his shoulder with her arms around his waist this time. He rubbed her back so tenderly; she felt more tears spring into her eyes. No one had ever, Malchior included, made her feel so loved and important. He held her as if he was being blessed with the privilege of touching a sacred deity. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not sad," she assured him; pressing into him so he wouldn't move her away. He held her until she was done crying. She cried over Malchior, she cried because of how Beast boy made her feel with all his caring gestures and words, and she cried when she just couldn't stop anymore. And he let her. He didn't tell her to shush or hold her off him in disgust. He just let her cry. "Thank you," she said when she was done.

"Yeah." She pulled away and he wiped her cheeks of the moisture from her tears. "Everybody has to cry sometimes, Rave. Don't worry about it." She nodded and put her hands over his on her cheeks. His cheeks turned brown from his blush while hers turned pink. "Um…"

"You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for. I owe you so many apologies." He shook his head and she stopped him from speaking. "Yes, I do. I'm horrible to you."

"No, you're not. I'm not always the best friend and I need to learn when to shut up. It's that different thing, you know? I've got a personality you're not used to. So you react badly. Same thing with me and your personality." She smiled at his understanding and nodded, hands still over his. "You've got really beautiful eyes, you know? I've never been close enough to actually appreciate them but they are really nice."

"Thanks. I like yours too." He chuckled and they stared at each other for a minute. She moved a bit closer and he mimicked her eagerly, lost in a moment he thought he would never experience with her. Neither knew who pressed whose lips to the others but they knew they liked it. Beast boy's fingers dipped into Raven's hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. They lost themselves to the kiss and their teenage hormones until Raven was lying underneath Beast boy on top of her dark blue blanket. He slid one hand down from the side of her stomach to her knee, which he made her bend and hook on his hip gently. She slid her small hands under the back of his shirt and dug her nails into the skin on his back gently. He practically purred as he pressed her deeper into the mattress and ran his hand up and down her thigh. _Damn it! Why do I even wear these stupid gloves? It's not like I can take them off without breaking the kiss and if I do, she might change her mind. Which is going to happen when she needs to breathe any way._

"You think too much," she complained, pulling back for air. He whimpered a bit and she smirked. "Animal." Then she grabbed his hands and yanked off the gloves. "There. Solution."

He grinned and pressed his rough, dry lips to her soft, moist ones. She moaned a bit as he caressed her bare thigh gently. _Oh, wow. He has claws? That's news. Oh, Azar. They feel good against my skin. What am I thinking? We're acting like teenagers with no control over our hormones when we know that we both have perfect control…Oh, dear Azar._

Beast boy moved his lips to her neck and kissed it despite the leotard covering her skin. Down he went, staring at her chin and moving in a straight line until he reached her covered belly button. She moaned as he scrapped his teeth along the fabric, causing an interesting sensation on her skin. He moved back to her lips so he could check her reaction. "Okay?"

"Why not? I'm not exposed." He grinned at her coy little smirk.

"Ms. Raven, I think there's a little bit of a sex kitten in there." She shrugged a bit and he watched as she unclasped her cloak and slid it out from under her the sight of her removing even that one article of clothing both frightened and excited him. "What're you doing?"

"It's uncomfortable. Loose the belt, B. It's digging into my hip."

"Whose?"

"_I_'ll remove mine, thanks." He blushed and did as told. Then he took off his shoes and set them neatly next to the bed. She looked at him curiously.

"You said no shoes on the bed." She rolled her eyes and he knelt down next to the bed. Raven's eyes widened as he slowly slid off her boots and socks and kissed her ankle lovingly. He looked up at her to make sure she was okay and she nodded. He moved his lips up to her right calf and then to her knee until he was right next to her thigh and just trying to decide if that was too intimate. Raven nodded when he made sure it was okay with her again and he gently kissed the inside of her thigh. She moaned and lied back on the bed. He kissed her soft skin gently until he got bored slightly and decided to try something. He scrapped his fangs against her flesh and she moaned louder than anything yet.

"Oh," she breathed. "What're you _doing_ to me?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out," he muttered. "Is this wrong, Rae? Are we too young for this?"

"Does seventeen count as too young here? On my dimension, I could already be married with a one year old kid, appropriately." He nodded and muttered something about Africa. "Pardon?"

"In the village I lived near when I was little in Africa, you could get married at fifteen. But in America, I'm not sure." She shrugged. "Don't care?"

"No. Come here." He grinned and moved to kiss her. "Let's move to the middle of the bed. This is really uncomfortable." He nodded and helped her get settled. Before he could start kissing her again, she spoke. "First, some ground rules."

"Okay."

"The more intimate parts stay covered. You can…feel my…breasts though my clothes but stay away from the, um, nether regions," she said uncomfortably. He nodded and held out his pinky as a sort of promise.

"I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable. Or that you tell me not to do. I swear." She hooked her little finger with his and nodded. "So, what else?"

"That's it. You can go back to kissing now, I suppose." He smiled, nodded, and pressed his lips to hers lovingly. He was careful not to do anything to frighten her or make her uncomfortable, which she really appreciated a lot. But he was being a little cowardly, she thought cruelly. He would barely touch her and was avoiding her breasts. Plus, he wouldn't kiss anywhere that wasn't on her face. "Beast boy, what's your real name?"

He blushed and shook his head. "You won't tell me?"

"It's a stupid name. You'd laugh."

"No, I won't. I promise. Please? If we're going to be intimate, I'd prefer not to call you Beast boy all the time. I'll tell you mine, if you'd like." He thought then sat on the edge of the bed and raked his fingers through his hair worriedly. "I won't tease." She wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting on her knees behind him, and kissed the tip of his ear gently. "I promise."

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan," he muttered.

"My birth name is Rachel Raven Roth. But I hate the name Rachel. It's meaning makes me feel pathetic." He smiled and thought deeply.

"Lamb, right? Mine means field of spears," he told her, putting his hands on her wrists to keep her close. "Why'd you mom or whoever pick that name for you?"

"My mom picked it to make me seem less evil." She kissed his lime green cheek gently. "You know, this doesn't feel as strange as I felt with Malchior. It feels…"

He supplied the word for her. "Natural."

"Yes. Let's lie down, Garfield. I want you to kiss me some more. But you have to stop being such a prude. I gave you my permission and so long as you abide by the ground rules, you can do whatever you want." He took a deep breath.

"You don't get it, Rave. When I get close to people…Deeply attached, you know? I tend to loose them or screw it up. Terra, my parents, and even the Doom Patrol. Couple foster parents here and there. It's just not…safe, you know? I can't risk it. Especially not with you. Maybe we should forget this happened. You're my friend and I don't wanna loose that friendship. I don't wanna…I don't wanna loose any of this." She understood but still shook her head and made him turn around to look at her.

"Garfield, I like you a lot. And you won't loose anything. If it doesn't work out, we go back to friends and teammates. It's as simple as that. You don't see Starfire and Robin letting their feelings get the best of them. Why would we be any different?" She pressed her lips to his and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Okay?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine." She dragged him down on the middle of the bed on top of her and smiled. They made out for another hour before Beast boy decided it was time for them to go to sleep, since they had an early training. He didn't want to go but she needed to sleep. She hadn't actually been sleeping with that dragon around. "Night."

"Sleep well," she said with a sigh. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. Sweet dreams, Rave." He waved and left the room after collecting his shoes and belt. He collapsed on his bed with a grin and let himself think about how hard it was going to be to keep her with him. He decided then and there to grow up and started cleaning despite the late hour. When he was done, the room looked large and empty and he decided he needed to put more personality into it later. Maybe splash paint on the walls. There was a knock on his door and he hit the open button happily. Raven blushed and rubbed her arm nervously. "Hey. Can't sleep? Wanna talk?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could stay with you. That room right now…It feels empty when I'm alone. You cleaned?"

"Yeah. I figure if you're actually going to consider going out with me, I should make it a little more appealing. So I'm going to grow up," he stated proudly. She frowned and shook her head. He stopped rocking on the balls of his feet and looked at her in confusion. "No? Why not?"

"I don't want you to change for me. Just be yourself. You're room doesn't have much personality, does it?" He shook his head and stepped aside. "Why? And I thought you hated that color."

"I do. Cyborg kind of just tossed me in a room. I don't really spend a lot of time in here. I was thinking of tapping balloons full of paint to the walls and throwing darts at 'em instead of just painting the room normally." She smiled and nodded. "Would you be interested in helping? Could be fun. We could make a date out of it!"

"Shh," she hissed, laughing slightly. "You'll wake someone up." He shrugged and studied his bottom bunk thoughtfully. Then he suddenly grabbed her waist, lifted her up high onto the top bunk and started to change out the sheets on the bottom bunk with clean ones from his closet. "That was thoughtful of you."

He held up his arms and she slid down off the bed into them. The silk-like texture of her long, beautiful nightgown felt almost as good under his hands as her skin did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He captured her against him, pressing every inch of her body and his and sliding his hands up and down her back tenderly. "Wow, Rae." She smiled softly and he grinned. "You're an amazing kisser."

"Thanks. But it takes two, you know. You're equally amazing." She sat on the bed and he sat next to her. "Don't you have trouble sleeping up there? Doesn't it hurt when you fall off?"

"Well, yeah but I don't fall off that often. Robin says that, according to how short I am now, I'll be really tall when I hit my growth spurt. I'll get a new bed when that happens. Maybe a hammock," he said thoughtfully. She laughed at him and put her arms around his waist.

"But then, you'll have to sleep in my scary room if I want you to hold me." He smiled and nodded. "But it's your choice, I suppose." He pushed her back and stripped off his shirt. "What're you doing?"

"We should go to bed, Rae, okay? Sleep well." He kissed her forehead and climbed up onto the top bunk. He heard her soft sigh then the light sound of her trying to get comfortable on the bottom bunk. He clapped his hands and the lights turned back on. He leaned over the side of his bed and looked at Raven. Her violet hair was spread about the gray pillow and the gray blanket was covering everything up to her breast. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Is there something under this mattress?" He climbed down and took her hands to help her off. Then he turned her around in case it was something bad. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. He lifted the mattress and pulled out his small scrapbook.

"Sorry bout that. I've been looking for this." He set it on his desk, fixed the bed for her, gently kissed her, and said, "Now sleep well."

"Could I ask you to do something for me?" He nodded vigorously and told her to ask him anything. "Sleep with me."

His eyes widened. "S-so soon? But Raven, we just started going out! I can't do _that_ without compromising your integrity! Not that I wouldn't love that but –"

"Perhaps I should've said lie with me. Garfield, let me try this a different way. Would you hold me tonight?" He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't asking for sex, thanks."

"Sorry. But the way you said it…Sorry. Let's go to sleep then." He clapped and the lights went off. She slid into bed first and he joined her. She sighed contently and snuggled up to his chest. He had a hint of a six pack, she noticed, and his wonderful green skin showed signs of abuse. Old scars decorated his arms and chest.

"How did you get these?" she asked softly. He shrugged. "That's not an answer."

He smiled. "I was young when I became a hero. I was little and wimpy and got my ass handed to me a lot. So, I got scars."

"I see." She kissed a particularity nasty one and he smiled. "My poor Garfield."

"Let's go to sleep, Rave. It's really late." She nodded and rolled onto her back. He put his head on her chest and she held him there gently. They slowly drifted to sleep together and slept peacefully through the night. Beast boy woke up first and snuck out to make Raven and him breakfast before the others woke up. Then he brought the tray to his room and set it on the desk. Raven rolled over and muttered his name in her sleep. He knelt by the bed and brushed the violet hair from her face. "Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Morning," she whispered as she opened her eyes. He smiled and kissed her gently. "Sleep well."

"Better than I ever have. You?" She smiled and nodded. "I made breakfast."

Then he stood up and picked up the tray. They sat on his bottom bunk, leaning against the wall and talking happily with the tray between them. Beast boy ate his tofu stuff while Raven at the waffles and eggs he had made her. "Was it horrible? Cooking this for me?"

"I held my nose," he joked. She leaned up, put her arms around his neck, and gave him a long kiss. "What was that for?"

"A thank you for being so sweet to me. And making this fantastic breakfast." He smiled and kissed her nose quickly.

"I love you, Raven. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." She smiled and levitated the try away. Then she gave him a push and laughed when her surprised lover fell back onto the pillows. "Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all." She straddled his waist and leaned down to his lips. "Unless making me feel like kissing you senseless is a reason to be in trouble." He grinned and embraced her while she kissed him. They moaned at the same time as her heat brushed the bulge in his pants. "We're not going to last very long, are we? We're not going to be able to keep from making love, Garfield. It's just too hard."

He gently lowered her down beside him and lied on his side to face her. "Then let's make love soon. But not until after our third date."

"Think we can last that long?" He shrugged and brushed the hair from her face. "I don't think I can."

He chuckled and nodded. "Me neither. But there are alternatives to actually have sex."

"You mean masturbating?" He shook his head. "Then what?"

"We're getting you some romance novels, baby."

"I don't want to be intimate until we're certain this'll last," she confessed. He smiled supportively and kissed her cheek. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I won't make you, Rave. I've got more self-control than you'd expect. When you're ready." Then he kissed her and rolled onto his back, staring up at his top bunk. "I really want this to last."

Raven put her head on his chest and whispered, "I do too."

Beast boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll work really hard, Rave. I won't mess this up."

"Don't try too hard, okay? Don't change. Promise me, Gar."

"I promise. Gar?" She blushed and nodded. "I like that." She smiled and his desk chair toppled over but didn't explode. He laughed. "Nice. Embarrassed much?"

"Oh, shut up. You're ruining the moment."

"Oh, shit! We're going to be late for training then Robin will make us stay late, Rave! And we'll miss that movie," he said upon looking at the clock. She sighed and climbed over him and off the bed. With a snap of her fingers, the tray vanished only to reappear in the kitchen where an invisible force began to wash them. "Sorry. Did that completely ruin the moment?"

"No, you're right. But don't swear like that." He blushed and nodded before getting out of bed. He stretched a bit and Raven eyed him appreciatively. "Mm."

He laughed and gave her a little push towards the door. "Go on, pretty girl. See you in ten."

She nodded and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Beast boy scrambled to get dressed for training, thinking only about how the movie was going to be their first date. And about how amazing it was going to be to actually be on a date with Raven. Then he froze and paled. What was he going to wear? Did she care? He groaned and banged his head on the wall. "Moron!"

Raven laughed when she heard the loud bang and shout. "Well, at least he's got originality."

**End of chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! I'm thinking of making this either a two-shot or three-shot. (Is that the proper term? I'm not sure.) Based on reviews and my decision, it may earn its rating. ;) Probably in either the next chapter or the third chapter, if there is one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the second chapter of Happy! Pretty M but no actual sex. Also, kind of kinky Raven. Please, R&R! Standard disclaimers apply and all that. Enjoy!**

Raven pushed her hair from her sweat coated face and tried to hide herself from Beast boy's line of sight by ducking behind Starfire. She heard him chuckle behind her before she felt arms wrap around his waist and he pressed her against his body. She turned around and sighed. He smiled at her and she knew he knew her fears. Then he whispered that she was always beautiful and he didn't care about some sweat.

"Liar."

"I don't lie. I need a shower too. I guess Star and Rob had a fight. Today's workout was brutal." He put his arm around her waist and led her to the elevator. The others looked at them curiously. "Hey, I was wondering. Since it's a date, should we go out of uniform? Just so people know we're off duty?"

"You just want to see me in street clothes." He laughed. "Yeah. We should. I don't want people bothering us with cats stuck in trees." He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Doesn't it bother you that I'm all sweaty?"

"Nah. Part of the territory, you know?" She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Did he mind it?"

"Yeah. He made faces." She looked down and he nodded.

"That sucks. You deserve way better. You deserve better than me too though. Crap, I'm just trying to make you break up with me, huh?"

She smiled and flicked his forehead. "Pretty much. But you're also putting yourself down."

"No, Rave. That's reality. I'm not worthy." She rolled her eyes and he smiled down at her. "But I sure am lucky. I was thinking, we've got some time before the movie. Wanna grab lunch? There's this diner that serves both vegetarian and regular meals. Really good deserts that you can request be made with soy milk."

"Sounds perfect," she told him. He grinned. "I bet you go there often."

"Yeah. Everything I wanna get away. I love it. Wanna?" She nodded and he smiled even more. "I'm glad. I think you'll like it. I know how much you like chocolate."

"How do you know that? I mean, I always tell everyone else I don't but you always bring me chocolate stuff when you and Cyborg go to the candy store. How'd you know?"

"Your eyes the first time I offered up a chocolate bunny. You said that you could never eat something so sweet but your eyes said that you wanted it. Ever had chocolate covered strawberries? I think you'd love those." She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "Okay, so, since we're going out for lunch, we need to take less than an hour to get ready."

"Great. So much for looking perfect on our first date."

"Well, if you'd like, we could go to lunch after the movie." She thought then nodded and kissed him deeply outside her door. He grinned goofily and waved before running to his own room.

Raven showered and towel dried her hair before brushing it and applying her make-up. Black lipstick and black eyeliner. She'd apply her eye-shadow when she knew what she was going to wear. Wearing nothing but her bra and boy-short panties, she began to look through her closet and dresser for something to wear. She wanted to wear something nice and feminine. Something that made Beast boy grin and think she was as beautiful as she wanted to be. She found her fishnets in her drawer and tossed them on the bed. Then she removed some black jean shorts from her bottom drawer and tossed them on the bed too. After some time of debate, she selected a dark blue top. She pulled on her fishnets carefully then her shorts and the top, a simple tank top. She found her fishnet gloves as well and slipped them on along with some black bracelets. She took her belt from her uniform and let it hang on her hips. Then she put on a necklace with a black gemmed raven on it and put black studs in her ears. She studied her appearance after applying her black eye shadow and decided it was horrible. Before she could change though, there was a knock on the door.

"Rave? We've gotta go soon!" It was Beast boy and he sounded nervous.

"Damn it," she muttered before going to the door and opening it. "I can't. I look horrible."

He gawked at her. Everything she was wearing…somehow, it directed his attention to everyone one of her best qualities. Her long legs caught his attention because of her sneakers and fishnets, her shorts hugged her hips along with the belt, and her shirt and necklace directed his attention to her barely visible cleavage. "Y-Yeah," he stuttered. "You should change."

She groaned and walked over to her closet. His pants tightened from watching her hips sway. He stepped inside and shut the door when he realized he said the wrong thing. "I knew it."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that I…You look a little _too_ hot, if you know what I mean." She turned and looked at him quizzically until realization dawned on her – after seeing his problem of course – and a coy little smirk graced her lips. "Don't smile like that. It just makes it worse."

She walked to him and he watched her hips, licking his lips involuntarily. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard. Beast boy put his arms around her and drew her flush against his body. She felt good against him. Before either could stop themselves, they found themselves on her bed, hands roaming eagerly. Beast boy trailed his hand down her thigh to knee and she automatically knew what he wanted. She hooked her leg around his waist and the bulge in his pants brushed her feminine heat, causing them both to moan. "We're going to miss the movie."

"No, we're not. We've got ten minutes and I've got dark energy," she said seductively, unbuttoning his shirt with said dark energy. He grinned and moved his lips to her neck. "Just enough time for a quick make-out session. And for me to fix this."

He groaned as she rubbed the bulge in his black pants and sank his fangs into her skin on accident. She gasped and he jumped off her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

That was it, he knew it. He'd screwed it up and she was going to hate him forever. He drew blood, for Christ sakes. And he liked the taste of it, which was equally screwed up. Raven put her hand to her neck and looked at the blood on her fingers curiously. She could hear Garfield apologizing profusely, begging her forgiveness, but it sounded muted. Why did she cry out like that? Why did she feel so amazing when he bit her? She looked away from her fingers in time to see her lover lick his lips of her blood and saw the excitement and panic in his eyes. Her violet eyes widened when she understood and he looked at her curiously. "Rave?"

"Don't be sorry. Come kiss me." He smiled at how easily she forgave him and knelt by her bed to kiss her hands then her lips. She tugged on his purple dress shirt and he let her pull him back on top of her on the bed. "I didn't mind," she purred into his pointed ear before she took the tip between her lips and sucked. She heard him purr and groan out a soft, "Damn," and knew his ears were sensitive. "You can't walk around with an erection, Gar. Teach me to fix it?"

He turned his head so she couldn't get at his ears and said, "After our date, yeah? I want us to at least go on one date before getting _that_ far into it."

She nodded and began to button his shirt. "Then we need to get moving."

He nodded and smoothed her hair for her. She took her time with his shirt, he noticed, and left the first three buttons undone. "Before we go though, will you bite me?"

"What?" he said in surprise.

"Just a small bite. Just enough to leave a mark." He thought somewhat then felt her hand on his cheek and looked up. "I just want you to leave your mark on me."

He looked surprised but pleased. "I'd love that." She smiled but then he said, "No, I shouldn't." She wasn't even sure why he was so torn but he looked pained. "I can't hurt you like that, Rave. I love you."

"But I'm asking you to." He shook his head and she sighed but nodded her understanding. "Okay. Let's go, okay? Maybe the cold will calm you down."

Once in front of the movie theater, her joke turned out to be corrected. The teleportation worked better than a cold shower. Beast boy held out his arm and Raven linked hers with it. Though she was disappointed he wouldn't bite her, she was almost entirely certain she could get him to do so later on. He led her to the snack bar and told her to pick whatever she wanted. "Well, let's get popcorn to split."

"Kay. What to drink? Candy?"

"We don't need the sugar." Once at the counter, he ordered their sodas and popcorn then ordered licorice and the strange chocolate candies called Cocoa Skulls that only that theater carried. She rolled her eyes but took the box of Skulls and her soda. He paid the pretty little Goth working the counter and put a couple of dollars in the tip jar.

The brunette leered at him and said, "Thanks, sweetie."

Raven rolled her eyes and Beast boy smiled at her kindly. She didn't like it but he immediately put his arm around her after figuring out how to balance the popcorn, licorice, and his drink in one arm. "She was cute."

"Raven, you don't swing that way, do you?" He actually looked enticed by the idea. "Cause we could probably go back and ask her to join us later."

"No! I'm not bisexual, Gar. I just thought you would have noticed." He shrugged. "You didn't notice?"

"No, I noticed. I just don't care. I love you, Rae. A stranger with lusty eyes isn't going to change that. Especially with you in that outfit." She smiled and kissed him as a reward. "Good answer?"

"Very. I'm glad you're not a total dog like other guys."

"That's not exactly true. I'm currently undressing you with my mind." She laughed quietly and moved out of his embrace. "Aw, what'd I say?"

"You're going to drop something." He sighed but unfortunately admitted she was right. The valet took their tickets, gave them directions to their theater, and told them to enjoy the show after giving them their stubs. "Well, you're doing surprisingly well for someone not at all into Gothic culture."

"Hey, I like you, don't I?" He grinned and she smiled. She led him up some stairs once inside their theater to the balcony that no one really sat in. They'd have it all to themselves, which sent thrills through her. They sat down and he grinned at her as the previews began to play. "We could've waited to come, I guess. It hasn't even started yet."

"No, it hasn't." She opened the chocolate candy and poured a few into her hand. "Want one?"

He nodded, thanked her, and took a chocolate skull in his hand. She watched him put it in her mouth with a smirk. Did he even know how sexy he was? "What?"

"Nothing. Does it taste all right?" He smirked and leaned in.

"Wanna find out?" She laughed when she caught his meaning and nodded. He kissed her deeply and she moaned at how his fangs scraped her tongue. "My kinky little Raven," he teased. "You like my fangs a little too much."

"I can't wait until we make love. And you loose control again," she whispered into his pointed ear. He jumped away and fell onto the ground. She looked at him in alarm. "Are you okay?"

"Okay, I like the kinky stuff, Rave, but you gotta take it easy or I'll end up biting you here." She smirked and his ears drooped as he blushed. She apparently wouldn't mind. "Never mind. Okay, here's the deal." He knelt and put his hands on her thighs. "Chill out with the teasing or I'll never bite you."

She stuck out her bottom lip like Starfire had taught her and his eyes widened at the sexy little pout. "Fine. But that means you have to stop teasing me too. No more purposely scraping my tongue."

He sighed but nodded and moved back into his seat. They managed to make it through the movie without completely loosing it but Raven made sure to look enticed when bite scenes came about. Beast boy bit his own tongue as he watched her curious and intrigued expression. So she really wanted to be bitten, huh? Well, maybe when they made love he _would_ loose control. But that wasn't happening for a while, he decided. They needed to take it easy and slow down. After all, they weren't in it for the sex.

After the movie, they deposited the empty bag of popcorn and cups in a trash can and left. "Where's this diner?"

"Not far. I thought we'd walk." She nodded and put her arm through his. "Uh, Rave? Can we talk seriously?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. He took a deep breath and thought, trying to decide how to start. "It's okay, Gar. Whatever you have to say is fine."

"Okay, well, about us actually doing the deed, you know? I think we should wait a bit. Robin told me earlier that if we're going to be together, we need to move slowly. So that if it doesn't work out, and these are his words here, things won't be so awkward it'll break up the team. And I agree. I mean, I think we're going to have a great relationship but still. The better the relationship, the worse the breakup. So, let's wait at least a week. Just to test our feelings?" he said nervously.

"Fine. We won't go that far for a week. But at that time, I won't hear anything about Robin's rules and whatnot." He nodded and kissed her cheek as a thank you for understanding. "I guess you're right anyway. We need to take it easy or we'll fall apart. I don't want that."

"Me neither."

"Now, where exactly is this diner because your definition of not far and mine are a little different." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly before telling her it was six blocks away. "My point is made."

"Sorry," he mumbled. She smiled and kissed him. "Forgiven?"

"Yes. I don't mind the walk anyway. So long as you keep your arm around me." He slipped his arm around her waist and she leaned into him as they walked. People gawked at them but she didn't mind. At least, she didn't mind until she began to hear them mutter about how strange it was for a beauty like her to be with a disgusting green freak like Beast boy. Then she wanted to kill them and cover Beast boy's ears. He could hear it, despite how he pretended he couldn't. "Just ignore them."

"It's fine, Rae. You're the one who should be embarrassed. It's not like they're wrong." He let go of her and she took his hand quickly. "Why shouldn't you be ashamed?"

"Because their opinions don't matter. I love you, Gar. And I love how you look. You know, in my dimension, girl would be all over you." He looked confused. "You're somewhat tall, you're muscular, you've got those delicious fangs, and I just want to play with your ears during 'the deed.'" He chuckled. "Plus, any girl in my dimension would have the same thoughts as me about your skin."

"What thoughts are those?" He put his arm back around her and kissed her cheek.

"That your skin is like limes and is just as delicious." He chuckled again and kissed her once more. "Better now?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rave. You're the first girl to really accept me the way I am. Even Terra didn't like my appearance." Garfield looked down at his beautiful goddess and wondered if she was ever insecure. "You're beautiful, Rae. Have I told you that enough?"

"Enough for me to believe it?" He nodded. "Not yet. But if you keep saying it I might."

"You're a goddess. Any guy in every dimension would love your appearance as much as I do. You've got such long legs yet you're so petite; it's kind of hard to understand how that's possible." She laughed slightly and he grinned. "And you've got such perfect curves and you know every guy wants to touch 'em."

"And yet only you will get to."

"Luckiest guy alive, I tell you. Not to mention that silky hair and skin. Plus your eyes," he continued. He grinned dreamily.

"What about my eyes?"

"Well, let's just say that every guy wants to see them filled with lust for him. You're made to tease men and very beautiful, Rae. Don't ever doubt that." She stopped him in his tracks and kissed him deeply. "Did I mention your lips yet?"

"No but you will. At the end of the week. Now let's go eat before we start scarring little kids." He nodded and opened the diner's door for her. "Thank you, Gar."

**BBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAEBBRAE**

Raven and Beast boy settled into their relationship easily but the others were having a hard time understanding how they went from hating each other to loving each other in less than a day. Cyborg invited Beast boy to help him buff the T-Car but it was just a ploy to ask him about it. BB explained that he loved Raven before they got together and that it shouldn't matter how long they had loved each other. All that mattered was that it was real. Cyborg took to it on the second day after that conversation. Raven actually dragged Starfire to the mall to buy something stunning for the elegant dinner and night of dancing Beast boy had told her he was planning on the third day and the alien was pleased by the change. Inside the Gothic clothing store, Starfire asked, "How long have you loved friend Beast boy?"

"I've loved Gar for a month, Star. Not that it matters. We love each other and that's all that matters." Star beamed at her friend's answer. They pushed through the dress rack but came up empty and were about to leave when Star saw the curtain separating the lingerie section from the rest of the store.

Raven followed her reluctantly and a Goth boy eyed them before approaching and saying, "What can I help you ladies buy today?"

"Well, my friend has her first serious boyfriend, sir, and she needs something sexy to wear for him." The Goth looked disappointed but nodded and led them to a rack. He lifted a lacy bra and panties set in dark gray and showed it to Raven. "That is perfect," Starfire said.

"Uh, no. I don't think Gar would like it."

"Miss, this is the piece most men pick out for their girls. And it was made for you."

"Well, thank you but I didn't mean the way it's made. I meant the color. Gar doesn't like gray. Do you have black?" Raven asked. He grinned and picked out a black one. "This should entice him, all right."

"You should get a nightshirt," Starfire whispered. "I bought one when Robin began sleeping in my room. I bought one in red that barely covers me and he can rarely keep his hands off me. Especially when I wear it with my own panty set."

"Too much information, Star." Then Raven thought, nodded, and turned to the clerk. "Do you have anything for vampire fanatics?"

He arched an eyebrow and she smiled as she thought of Garfield's reaction. Starfire giggled and explained, "Her boyfriend is Beast boy of the Teen Titans. He has fangs."

"I can help you with that," he said with a grin. They left the shop with a bag apiece and went to the elegant dress shop. After a while, they found a black dress with a frilly skirt and a wrap to go with it. Then they spent the rest of two hours walking around and looking at all the Halloween decorations and shops, as it was less than a week before Halloween. Raven couldn't wait for her date with Beast boy the next day. Then, on Halloween night, they were going to the mayor's annual Halloween ball/fundraiser and afterwards, they would make love. Beast boy had grinned when he realized that the end of the week was on Halloween and told her that it would be the best Halloween ever. And he was right.

**There is going to be third chapter, definitely! Might be a fourth, if I feel like it. In the next one, they'll go on their second date and Raven will reveal her new outfits. REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME, PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter three for Happy! Please R&R! I love reviews! They're better than candy! Well, sort of. They're not better than Kit-Kats but nothing's better than Kit-Kats! Well, maybe Phish Food by Ben & Jerry (which unfortunately belongs to Ben & Jerry) but that's about it. Standard disclaimers and all that, okay?**

Beast boy gripped the rings on the gymnastic equipment and continued to play around, lifting himself up and putting himself into a midair handstand. He was supposed to be on the weights but he got bored so instead, he was using his natural balance to play on the gymnastic equipment. He swung his legs a few times then swung off the rings and grabbed a bar. Raven watched him from the doorway, enjoying how easily he swung about. How graceful he was. She called to him and he fell off the bars in surprise. She rushed over to him and hit her knees next to him on the mat. He laughed and waved. "I'm okay, Rave. I just didn't know you were there. How're you today?"

She laughed quietly and brushed a bit of his green hair from his forehead back into a its spiked position. "I'm good. How're you?"

"Good." He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. "Didn't you already do you workout time today? Why're you in here?"

"I was looking for you. I need to know what time our date is," she told him. He smiled and told her it was at eight. She thanked him and started to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" He jumped up and ran after her. She giggled and let him take her hand. "Up for ice cream?"

"No, I can't. I promised Starfire she could paint my nails for our date. Plus she wants me to read magazines with her. She's trying to groom me into the perfect date." He made a face and she laughed again, nodding her agreement. "But I told her I would so I really should go."

"Can't spare an hour for ice cream?" He pouted and she bit her lip in thought. Then he got an idea and leaned in quickly. She blushed as he began to kiss her neck. "Please? She got to spend time with you yesterday."

"Are you whining, Garfield?"

"No. I'm pouting. There's a difference." She smiled and put her arms around his neck. He pulled back so he could meet her kiss. "Please?"

"Fine. But only an hour. I keep my promises and I refuse to break this one." He nodded and led her from the tower. Then he told her where it was and she teleported them there. They ended up on the beach near a snack shack Beast boy led her over and paid for the ice cream before she could object. Then they started to walk as they licked their ice cream. "So, why were you pouting anyway? You got to spend time with me yesterday too."

"But she got you for five hours," he pointed out. "I only got to spend three alone with you. You love her more." She laughed and shook her head at his silliness. "No, I just really wanted to spend some alone time with you. We hardly ever get to be alone, don't we? There's always someone else around."

"I guess that's true. If you wanted to spend more time alone with me, you could just stop sleeping in your room. I told you that you could sleep with me." He shrugged and licked his vanilla ice cream with his strangely cat-like tongue and she licked her own lips. "Does my room scare you so much?"

She looked down at the sand beneath her boots sadly. Her own boyfriend thought her room was creepy. It was almost as if he still thought she was creepy and scary. "No. I just don't know if I could help myself, sleeping in the same bed with you. Having you in my arms like that. It's not a safe idea, Rae. Anyway, I suppose I could sleep on the floor next to your bed. Then we'd get more alone time and I wouldn't completely loose all my self control."

She smiled and took his hands with a nod. "That's a good idea. And a great answer."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Then I'll sleep in your room tonight. Taste?"

"Okay." But instead of tasting the ice cream, she kissed him. He wrapped his free arm around her and she put her free hand in his hair. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and they pulled apart to find the source. A photographer from the local paper was standing near them, camera in hand, with a wide grin on his face. Before they could react, he ran off and they heard tires screech from the parking lot. "Well, that was embarrassing. You know Robin's going to get mad at us for that."

"Yeah," B mumbled. Raven licked her chocolate ice cream and took his hand again. "Hey, I can make sure it doesn't run, if you want."

"I don't care." His green eyes sparkled with joy. Raven didn't care! That meant she wasn't ashamed to be with him! He kissed her cheek and she smiled. "You're such a goofball sometimes. Come on. I'm too hot. Let's find some shade."

"Under the dock?" He led her under the closest boardwalk and they sat together in the sand to finish their ice cream and enjoy the remainder of their hour together. Afterwards, Raven teleported them home and went to hang out with Starfire while waiting for their date. Beast boy hung out in his room, reading a vampire book and listening to his favorite band, Skillet, play on his stereo, until an hour before their date, when he showered and shaved then put on black dress pants and a deep purple dress shirt. He set his black jacket on his desk to put on before he left and put on black shoes instead of his uniform shoes. Then he lied back down on his bottom bunk and continued to read.

Raven, however, was forced into getting ready an hour and thirty minutes before eight by Starfire. Star made her use a spell to lengthen her hair so she could style it into a ponytail with her bangs hanging down and painted her nails black then put little white skull stickers on each. Then she applied her make-up about the same as usual except with dark red, almost black, lipstick. Once all that was complete, which took about an hour because Star did it and not Raven, Raven put on her dress and shoes along with her fishnet tights, just to give her a less dressy look since she had no idea what Beast boy was actually planning. When she was finally done, she shooed Starfire from the room and looked herself over in the mirror. Deciding it was okay, she sat down on her bed with a novel to wait for Beast boy.

Finally, eight rolled around and Beast boy got up, smoothed his ruffled green spikes of hair, and walked down the hall to Raven's room to get her. He knocked on her door and grinned when she called out, "One sec!"

"Okay! I'm not going anywhere!" She smiled and checked her appearance before grabbing her little purse and wrap and going to the door. She opened the door and his grin widened. She looked amazing. "Wow."

"Thanks. Not the reaction I was hoping for but it'll work," she said with a sexy little smile. He blushed, knowing that she wanted the same reaction as when he saw her outfit for their first date.

"Trust me, Rae; you don't want that reaction tonight."

"And why's that?" she asked, walking to him and putting her arms around his neck.

"Cause we'd never leave the Tower. Or the room." She smiled and he leaned in to kiss her deeply. "I love you so much, Raven, but why do you have to be so damn tempting?"

She smiled even more and grabbed his hand. "We need to leave, don't we?" He nodded and led her down to the garage. She hesitated a bit before getting into the passenger seat of his black Ford Mustang. She'd never seen him drive before but Cyborg claimed that he couldn't. "Um, Gar, not that I don't trust you but –"

"Relax," he purred, taking her hand and kissing it. "I'm not as bad a driver as Cy claims. I just like speed. But since you're in the car, I'll stick to the speed limit." She smiled and nodded. He drove exactly on the speed limit so she wouldn't get upset to the parking lot of a fancy French restaurant that was almost impossible to get into. She started to protest – That place cost a fortune, after all! – but Beast boy just helped her out of the car, secured her wrap around her because of the night's temperature, and put his arm around her waist to lead her to the door. Once inside, the host asked if they had a reservation and Beast boy said, "It should be under Logan."

"Ah, yes. Logan, party of two. This way, please. I hope you'll find this table satisfactory." The man led them to the back of the restaurant where the lighting was dim, creating a romantic atmosphere that made Raven smile, and the band was a bit louder so no one could overhear them. Gar pulled out Raven's chair and she blushed before sliding into it and whispering a thank you to him. The man handed them their menus once Beast boy was seated and said, "If there's anything you need, please let me know. Can I interest you in any wines?"

"We're not old enough to drink, sir," Raven told him. Beast boy nodded.

"Ma'am, no one here really is. But our customers are so high-class, we rarely ask," he replied. She looked around and realized he was right. The tables were mostly filled with the children of wealthy families and most of them had bottles of wine at their tables. "Now, if you'd prefer, we have a strawberry wine that is low on alcohol but very delicious. Very sweet. Perfect for young lovers."

Raven looked at Beast boy. It was tempting but they really shouldn't. "It's up to you, Rae. I don't really care. It's not like the others don't drink," he whispered into her ear so no one over heard. She thought then nodded and he ordered two glasses. "Relax, okay? We'll only have one glass."

She nodded and let him take her hand. "I've never done anything like this."

"The date or the wine?"

"Both." He moved his seat closer and kissed her cheek gently to reassure her. She smiled. "You're right. The others drink stronger things than wine. And the date's going to be wonderful."

"Yep. What do you think? Bad place or good?" She looked around at the decorations and expensive furniture and he waited for her answer. The waitress set their wine down and left, closing the curtains that neither had noticed around their table. "Wonder why she did that."

The host returned and said, "Pardon me but there are some reporters that discovered you were here. We've closed the curtains and no one will be aware of your seating." Then he left.

"Wow."

"Part of the price you pay here is for privacy. I figured with the reporters after us, this would be a great place to keep from having a camera flash every five minutes." She smiled and nodded.

"This is a wonderful place, Gar. It's very romantic." She picked up her glass and took a sip because his gaze was making her mouth go dry. He was staring at her hungrily, as she was some tasty desert he couldn't wait to devour. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look really beautiful tonight." He leaned closer and kissed her deeply. She set down her menu and put her arms around his neck. He stood up and gripped her arms to keep her from letting go as he deepened the kiss significantly. She moaned and he drew her up and against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." They started to get into it but then she realized where they were and, despite the curtains, became very self-conscious. "Gar, wait." He groaned as he forced himself to stop kissing her. "We're still in public. Just…keep it all in until we're at home."

He nodded and helped her back into her seat. Then he sat and took a drink from his wine with a grin. "You moaned."

"Oh, shut up," she growled, her face flushing. He chuckled and kissed her cheek to calm her. "Why do you have to tease me?"

"Cause it's fun." He grinned cheekily and she pulled away from him, turning in her chair so her back was to him, and pouted. He smiled and gently rubbed her shoulder. Then he leaned in and took her earlobe into his mouth. "I'm sorry, love. I'll stop if you'd like."

Her eyes fluttered closed, her mouth opened a bit in pleasure, and she breathed, "No, don't stop."

He grinned and sucked even harder. "I thought you didn't want me to do this in public, baby. Changing your mind? How about I take it up a notch?"

"Oh, no," she muttered, twisting to keep her sensitive skin from his hot mouth. "You're not allowed to do that, Gar. It's the same as teasing me."

"Sorry again. Okay, so, let's order our food and I'll try to behave." She smiled and nodded. BB watched her out of the corner of his eye after selecting his food and her face burned under from the feeling of his eyes on her. "You really do look amazing, Rae."

"Thanks. You look pretty hot too." He chuckled and started to move closer to her, eager to kiss her again, but the curtain fluttered and their waitress slipped inside. She took their orders and left. They drank their one glass of wine then sat there talking quietly and munching on bread sticks while they waited. "So, is Robin paying for all this? And does he know it if he is?"

"He's not paying. I'm not a broke as I pretend to be. I've got this big inheritance I don't really like to use. That's why I fussed about the moped. I hate using it, normally. But I wanted to treat you tonight so I figure there's no harm so long as I have a good reason." He took her hand and kissed it gently. She reached over and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They ate as they talked and joked about their lives. Everything was going smoothly until Raven asked how many girlfriends Beast boy had had and how much experience he had.

"Why're you asking that?" he mumbled. He looked down at the table nervously as a deep brown blush spread across his face to his ears.

"Because you seem so experienced, Gar. I mean, you've given me more pleasure in the last week without actually going too far than I've ever even dreamed of." She was embarrassed to be letting out her insecurities about not being his first while he was her first real kiss even but she needed to know. No matter how much it scared or hurt her.

"I…Raven, I've never. I just…" he trailed off and set down his fork. Then he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "Look, I have no idea how I know what to do, okay? I just do. I don't know how to explain it."

"You're lying," she accused him bitterly. "You can tell me, Garfield. I don't care."

"You do care. You're scared I've been with someone else like that but I haven't, okay? Why can't you just trust me?" She glared but he wasn't about to back down. "Why can't you trust me, Raven?"

"Because you're not telling me the truth." She stood up and walked out. He sighed and leaned back in agitation. He knew better than to immediately go after her. She was angry with him and she had the right to be. She was right. He wasn't being completely honest with her. He could explain how he knew but he had never been with a woman that way. He paid then left. Her scent led towards the beach, he noticed. He followed it slowly in human form until he found her sitting under the boardwalk from earlier. He walked over slowly and sat down next to her with a sigh. "Go away."

"I'm sorry, okay? But you're wrong about one thing, Rae. I've never been with another girl like that. The lie you're sensing is from when I told you I couldn't explain how I knew. I just don't think you'd understand if I tried to explain."

"Try me." He sighed and took off his shoes before walking closer to the water. He plucked two shells up and came back to her. She looked at him curiously.

"Smell." She gave him a look that clearly said, "What the hell?" and he held the shells out to her persistently. They smelled the same to her so she shrugged at him. "Okay, so, to you they smell exactly alike. To me, this one has a heavier scent and this one has a lighter, sweeter scent. Feel the tops."

She touched the one with lighter color and it was soft then she touched the one with darker coloring and it was rough. Beast boy nodded and said, "The rougher one is stronger. The soft one is delicate. Watch."

He closed his hand tightly around the stronger one and it cracked but didn't break. Then he closed his hand around the delicate one and it broke into almost six pieces. "Okay. Point."

"Scent, Raven. I knew this one was delicate because of its scent. The same goes for skin. For example, if you'd like, I know that Starfire's wrist is sensitive because it smells very sweet and soft," he said. She looked down as a blush began to tint her cheeks. So that's how. "And I know that your neck is very sensitive as well as what's below it because it smells so sweet. It's a sweet smell because it's meant to tease me, I guess. I wanna know how it tastes. That's how I know, Rae. Please don't be mad anymore."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. He grinned, tossed away the shells, and lurched at her with a hug. They laughed as they tumbled backwards onto the sand and he hugged her tightly before rolling them over so he wasn't crushing her. "Forgive me?"

"Always. So long as you forgive me." She nodded and he kissed her gently. "And let me buy us something sweet for desert."

"I kind of ruined the date, huh?" He shook his head and got up after putting her back on her back. "Where're you going?"

"To get something sweet from the snack shack. Don't move." He suddenly grabbed her ponytail and she heard it snap before her hair fell about. "You look like an angel. Well, a dark angel but that's just as perfect." Then he ran off. She smiled and lied on the sand contently.

"Would you look at this, boys?" She heard them before she saw them. "A little doll for us to play with."

"Go away," she said plainly, rolling over onto her side and ignoring the group of rough looking boys with alcohol on their breath.

"Look here, baby, that's not how to make a man want you. Lie back like you were," one purred, sitting on his knees and grabbing her shoulder. She shoved him away without even turning over.

"I said go away."

He grabbed her shoulders angrily and shoved her violently onto her back. "And I said lie back."

His friends laughed but she just sat there looking bored while her heart raced and fear filled her. Of course, the night had to be worse. It couldn't just go back to being perfect once she and Beast boy made up. "Go to hell."

Beast boy smelt her fear before he heard the laughter of the boys. He turned right around and ran back. Raven was lying on her back and some bastard was straddling her while two others held her arms down. He morphed into a cheetah and ran right at the one on her hips, letting out a fierce growl before he pounced. The boy screamed in surprise and pain but Beast boy leapt off him and lurched at his buddies once he was off Raven and lying in the water with claw marks on his shoulders and knees. Raven threw her arms around his neck while he was still a cheetah and the boys stared in fear.

"Go away. This isn't his only form, you know." They ran off and Beast boy turned back into his human form. His pants had a few rips, his shoes were destroyed, and his shirt buttons were completely gone. He was lucky they weren't completely destroyed by his morph. "Thanks. I couldn't focus enough to fight back."

"It's okay. I get it. I'm here now. I promise you're safe." She nodded and held onto him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek gently. "You're always safe with me. Come on. Let's get our desert and eat it at home."

"In bed," Raven purred in his ear. He shivered and pulled her up.

"Definitely." She laughed and he led her over to the snack shack. They bought a funnel cake and two drinks then Raven teleported them to the car and he drove them home. Once there, he went to change into his pajamas and she lit candles in her room. They lied out on her bed and laughed as they ate the funnel cake. "So, why the candles?"

"Romantic atmosphere."

He chuckled and lied back on his back with his hands behind his head. "This is more my kind of date, honestly."

"Yeah?" He nodded. "Mine too. I was impressed by the effort with Très Expensive but I'll take a picnic in a candle lit room anytime." He nodded again and smiled at her.

"Next time we'll do that then. Or a picnic on the roof." She looked a little iffy on that one so he said, "Oh, come on. Full moon, picnic blanket, good food, and maybe some romantic lighting? Little dancing? Something simple but romantic, you know?"

"That does sound pretty good," she said with a sigh. "But I like the privacy of this."

He nodded and turned over to look at her. "You look great, by the way. Despite the sand in your hair."

"I have sand in my hair?" She glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew." She rolled her eyes and poked him in the stomach as punishment. "Sorry."

"I'm going to go take a shower. You can have the rest of the cake." She kissed his cheek and grabbed her hairbrush and new pajamas before going into her private bathroom. He lied on her bed after finishing the funnel cake and enjoyed her sweet scent all over everything. Raven peeked out the door and whispered, "Are you asleep?" when she was done in the shower. Beast boy nodded. She smiled and slipped out, pulling her nightgown down to try to cover her rear. It was a simple thing but she loved how sexy it made her feel. It was see-through with long sleeves and red lips with fangs and the words, "Bite me," in red. It was the only part of the nightgown not see-through. In an attempt to make it more decent, she had put a black tank top on underneath. The bra and panty set was underneath, the panties clearly shown, and she wondered if he'd like them. "Well, then maybe I should use that to my advantage."

Beast boy squeezed his eyes shut and smiled as she walked over to him and leaned over him. "If I'm careful, I'll get to see what's under these sweats."

She tugged on the drawstrings and he jumped. "Rae!"

"Shh! I'm just playing. I'm not going to molest you in your sleep, Gar," she teased. He pretended to pout and she laughed. "Well, if you want me to I might."

"Whoa," he mumbled. He'd finally noticed her attire and the lack of material on her. Plus, the outfit allowed an excellent few over her cleavage with the position they were in. "Raven, you look…wow. I've never seen anyone so sexy."

"Really? I'm glad." She leaned over and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto the bed then over so he was on top of her. "The guy at the shop said it wasn't nearly revealing enough."

"Are you kidding?" he said with a laugh. "I've never even imagined you in something like this. You look amazing. I can honestly say that I'm never going to look at another woman again, so long as you dress like this."

"I can't wait until you see the outfit I bought for Halloween night." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Is it more revealing than this?" She nodded and he looked delighted. "But wait. Why'd you buy an outfit for Halloween?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going to be dressed at all Halloween night, Rave." She laughed and he began to kiss her neck passionately. Things heated up very quickly and Beast boy began to growl with want. He pulled her up to sit a bit while still straddling her hips and pulled off everything covering her bra. Then he removed that and tossed it way to let it land somewhere in the room. Raven gasped in pleasure as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked heatedly. In between two fingers on his free hand, he rolled and pinched her other nipple until both were erect and she was moaning loudly. He then switched his ministrations and let the hand not occupied with her breast travel down her side to her firm ass, which he stroked a bit before running his hand over her thigh again.

Raven grabbed his wife beater and began to pull it off him with some difficulty. Beast boy took her earlobe in his mouth as he messaged her breasts with both hands now and sucked. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in his hair to bring his lips to hers. They both moaned in pleasure and desire. "Gar," she gasped. "Please. Don't make me wait."

He pulled away and used his teeth to draw her panties down her legs. Then he tossed them away and leaned forward. "What're you doing?"

"Relax," he purred before licking her most secret lips boldly. She gasped in pleasure so he began to use his fingers as he tasted her fluids eagerly. He worked her with his fingers and tongue until she cried out his name and began to spasm from her orgasm. He lapped up her fluids like a starved man at a banquet. Raven took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm back down and Beast boy grinned. He moved back up her body and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself in his mouth. "So beautiful."

He brushed the hair from her face and she blushed before reached up running a finger behind his ear. He shivered and she kissed his neck as he had kissed hers. Gently, she turned the tables so she was straddling his waist and he was lying on his back with a grin. Then she began to kiss from his neck down his chest, taking the time to kiss each and every scar, no matter how little. Beast boy reached up and pushed her hair to one side so he could see her face clearly and she leaned down to kiss him. He ran his clawed fingers down her arms carefully so as not to break skin and she sighed pleasurably before grabbing his wrists and forcing them to his sides. "Stop. It's my turn."

"Yes, ma'am." Then she leaned down and began to lick his forest green tinted nipples, earning growls of delight for her efforts. She kissed up to his neck and scraped her teeth against the skin there. "Damn."

She smirked at him and he grinned back before she moved down a bit and untied the drawstring of his sweats. "Hey, uh, Raven? Maybe you shouldn't do that quite yet, huh?"

"Shut up," she said lightheartedly. He lied still as she pulled off his pants and gawked for a moment at the large manhood that was hard and aching just for her. He let out a hiss of pleasure when she ran her delicate fingers over his shaft and balls. "How the hell is _that_ supposed to fit inside me?"

"It will," he reassured her. She wrapped her small hand around his shaft and he bit his lip to control his noises of pleasure. "You've gotta stop touching it though."

"Why?" she asked with a sexy little smirk. Then she leaned down and flicked her tongue against the tip. He groaned. "Oh, I get it. You don't like it. Okay, I'll stop."

"No, don't," he said as she started to move her hand away. She smiled even more then leaned down and took his head into her mouth. He gasped as she licked him a bit before sliding it further into her mouth and beginning to suck. He gripped the blanket and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself drawing closer and closer to his own orgasm. She ran a finger over his balls and he lost it despite how hard he was trying to keep it all in. Raven smiled as he came into her mouth and drank it up eagerly. "Raven?"

"Yes?" She crawled up him and kissed him deeply. "It's okay. You've been holding that in for twenty minutes just to pleasure me, Gar. I admire your willpower."

"Thanks. Look, um, this is all amazing and stuff but I promised we'd wait a week before any actual joining so this is as far as we go tonight. But I can eat you out again, if you'd like," he offered. She smiled and lied down with her head on his chest.

"You can do that in the morning. I think we should just brush out teeth and go to sleep. But I'll be damned if you think you're sleeping anywhere but on this bed with your arms around me," she told him sternly. He gave a mock salute and she laughed as he rolled her under him and started kissing her lips and jaw lightly. "Okay, okay. You're not making this control thing very easy, you know."

"Just wait until we actually make love, Rae. Then there won't be any control at all." She smiled and he grinned at her. "All right. Bedtime. I wanna get up early so I can make you breakfast and that's not going to happen if we never go to sleep."

"We have to brush our teeth first. We've had so many sweets today; I don't think I'd be able to sleep without brushing them." He nodded and grabbed her robe from her closet so she could slip it on like he knew she wanted to. "Thank you."

He nodded and pulled on his pants before leaving to brush his teeth. He returned and found her sitting on the bed in her bra, panties, and new outfit waiting for him. They curled up together on the bed, making sure that every inch of each other was pressed again the other, and began to drift off. Beast boy was half asleep when he whispered, "I love you," to her but he meant each word just like every other time.

"I love you too," she mumbled as she entwined her fingers with his. "Goodnight, Gar."

**Okay, so, probably not the best chapter but I liked it. Hopefully someone else will. Thanks for reading! Please review or favorite or something! Pretty please? Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. I can't promise it'll be up before Halloween though, sorry. I do have more to do than write, believe it or not. But it'll be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go! The last chapter of Happy! Enjoy!**

Raven gasped as Starfire grabbed her arm and practically dragged her down the hall to get ready for the Halloween ball. Beast boy laughed and jogged after them. He grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her into his room before Starfire even knew what was happening. His beautiful girlfriend laughed and put her arms around his neck before kissing him as a thank you. They fell back onto his bed, arms going around each other as tight as they could, and continued to kiss until Starfire got fed up and finally had Robin unlock the door.

"Cool it, you two," Robin said once the door was open. Beast boy grabbed a pillow and threw it with all his might at Robin. Starfire tugged at his shirt but Gar refused to relinquish Raven. She smiled and put her arms around his neck to draw him closer and back into a kiss. "Guys! What part of only an hour to get dressed don't you get?"

"Shove it," BB mumbled. Cyborg chuckled from the doorway. Robin grabbed Beast boy along with Starfire and picked him up and off Raven. "Hey! Dude!"

Raven sighed and slid out of the bed. "You suck, Robin. Come on, Starfire. By the way, let go or he's going to bite you, Rob."

"Ah!"

"Too late," Raven muttered as she left reluctantly with Star. They boys continued to shout and bicker for most of the hour while Starfire and Raven got ready. Raven was going as a Transylvanian maiden in order to play Beast boy's victim, Beast boy was going as a vampire at Raven's persistence, Starfire was going as a princess, Robin as a prince, and Cyborg was going on a date rather than attending the ball. Once everyone but Cyborg was in costume, they gathered in the Ops Room to wait for the limo the mayor was sending. Beast boy grinned when he saw Raven's short dress and took her hand once she entered. She smiled as he turned her around to get a good look at her then drew her close to whisper about how sexy she was. "Thanks. You look so hot with eyeliner on."

"Thanks, I think." She kissed him then wiped the black lipstick off his lips carefully, only to have his tongue dart out and draw one of her fingers into his mouth for him to suck on it tenderly. He had put black eyeliner around his eyes to give him a sort of dead look and put in his earrings. His old-fashioned suit costume was black as night and he barely had any color on his entire body, clothing wise.

"You would make such a hot Goth."

"If you'd like I could convert." She smiled and kissed him deeply. He ran his hand down her side, toying with the strings of her lace up top, and smoothed her ruffled skirt as his hand slid over her. "Okay, so, apparently I'm going Goth."

"You don't have to." He smiled and kept kissing her. Robin rolled his eyes but Starfire smiled at how wrapped up in each other they were. "So, like my bite marks?"

He pushed back her hair and grinned at the fake bite mark on her neck with blood dripping from it. "Definitely. But I'm not sure how that'll work because I'm not putting fake blood on my fangs."

"That's fine. I don't care." She kissed him again and he grinned at her. Suddenly, Robin said that the limo was there and they sighed before going downstairs. "I hate limos."

"Same," BB muttered, putting his arm around her on the way down. Robin rolled his eyes and told them to deal with it. Before the driver even had a chance to get out, Beast boy opened the door and gestured for Raven to go on in. "Ladies first."

"Thank you, love." Starfire slid into the seat across from Raven and Beast boy got in last. Raven settled her head on Gar's shoulder and he kissed her head. "So, how long is this going to last?"

"A couple hours. Just try to socialize, you two. Don't sulk in the corner. And remember, you two kissed in front of a reporter. You need to reassure the public you're together so don't bother hiding your relationship. But don't be too sexual about it," Robin said sternly.

"Aw, but that's the fun in our relationship. The sex. Right, my darling?" Raven cooed jokingly. Beast boy grinned and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, baby. It's all about the sex." They laughed slightly to themselves and Robin rolled his eyes.

"You guys are weird, you know that?" They nodded and Beast boy said thank you cheerfully. Raven smiled and leaned her back against Beast boy's chest. He brushed her hair from her neck and began to kiss her neck again. "Hey, come on. We're right here."

"It's a free country," BB replied as Raven held his to her neck gently and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Loosen up, dude."

"We have arrived," Starfire said softly, taking Robin's hand. The driver got out and opened the door. Beast boy stopped what he was doing to Raven and got out after Starfire. Then he held his hand to Raven and she stepped out. They put their hands together and walked down up the stone steps of the mayor's house. Reporters yelled out questions and photographers snapped as many pictures as they could of Raven whispering in Beast boy's ear and their entwined fingers.

"I'm so hot for you," she breathed.

He grinned and leaned down to whisper back. "I know, babe. I can smell it. I don't know if I'll last two hours. Course, we could always ditch half way through. No one would miss us."

She smirked and nodded as they entered the house. The mayor greeted each Titan and they went into the large ballroom. Immediately, Raven and Beast boy moved to sit at their table while Robin and Star went to mingle. Starfire's elegant and simple medieval princess costume drew boys to her like flies and single girls flocked to Robin in his medieval prince/knight costume eagerly. Some girls eyed Beast boy but he was too wrapped up in Raven to care. Their table was in a corner and no one could see him running his hand over her smooth thigh under the table while they whispered together. He laughed as she mentioned something about Robin always wearing tights and she struggled to maintain a grip on her hormones. She wanted him. Badly. And his clawed fingers under her skirt were not helping at all.

"Gar," she breathed, drawing his hand away. "We just caught here. Don't tease me until we're closer to a decent time for ditching."

"Right. Sorry. Let me get us some punch, yeah? Be right back." As soon as he left, a female reporter swooped in.

"Raven, darling, how are you?" she asked in a tone dripping with fake sweetness. "How's the new boyfriend?"

"We're both fine," she answered dryly, folding her arms and crossing her legs. The reporter looked down and smiled when she saw the claw marks on Raven's thigh. She pulled the skirt down and looked away nervously.

"Oh, wow. It must be amazing having such a…_animal_ for a lover." Raven arched an eyebrow. "Oh, come on. Let's ear some details, huh? How far have you gone? Is he as muscular as we'd imagine?"

"I'll make this perfectly clear. Beast boy and I have only ever made out. The claw marks are from a make-out session in the limo. And the only time I've seen him without his shirt is in the gym."

"Oh, a sweaty, shirtless Beast boy. That must get the blood boiling, huh?" She leaned in holding her tape-recorded eagerly but Raven just stared at her until she looked nervous. "Oh, come on. There has to be more than that."

Beast boy returned and set the punch cups down on the table. Then he leaned over, kissed Raven cheek, and said, "You okay? You seem agitated."

"I'm being asked about our love life and it's making me rather uncomfortable," she replied, maintaining her distant composure.

"That's enough, I think. Thank you, Ms. Wilder, but you need to leave." The reporter left and Beast boy put his arms around Raven, kissing her forehead reassuringly. She relaxed and put her arms around his neck in return. "Don't you just hate reporters? You handled her nicely, if I may say so. Want anything to munch on? They're got chocolate spiders if you'd like."

"You choose," she purred before kissing him gently. He nodded and got up. "Don't be long. I don't know how I'll do with the next leech that shows up."

"Roger that, love. I'll be quick." He went back to the snack table and put some sweets on a plate before returning to Raven. Then they treated the reporters to a sight by feeding each other the sweets and kissing every few bites. They didn't honestly care about the reporters watching them, they too wrapped up in each other to notice anyway. "You are delicious," Gar purred into Raven ear after kissing her. "My self-control can't take much more of this."

"Just another hour or so. Then we'll go home and be as passionate as we want. I hate not having your hands on me. Especially after Wednesday. I haven't been able to satisfy myself since then at all. I've just been craving you. It's not fair. You've been holding out on me," she pouted. He smiled apologetically and kissed her gently. She kissed back a bit then sighed and looked down at the purple tablecloth. "You don't want me anymore?"

"Desire is never an issue, Rae. I'm just not sure I could trust myself anymore. What matters is proving how much I love you and jumping into bed with you every chance I get doesn't prove that at all." He kissed her cheek again then gently lifted her to sit on his lap. "I want you to be happy, did I tell you that? I can't make you happy by jumping you."

"Oh, yes, you can," she said with a slight laugh. "And I know you want me happy. That's always been you're motivation, my happiness. In fact, our relationship wouldn't exist if you didn't want me to be happy all the time. But you don't have to keep yourself away just to prove you love me. I'm always happiest when I'm with you."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "Sorry. I just thought…Actually, I have no idea what I thought. So, how bout a hint on that outfit?"

She smirked and leaned in to whisper to her lover. "Nothing."

"Oh, come on. No hint? Please, Rae? I'll do that thing with my mouth you like tonight," he attempted to bribe her.

"Which thing?"

"Either." She smiled and laughed a bit. He grinned and kissed her deeply, his tongue stroking her mouth thoroughly. "One little hint, baby?"

"I already gave you the hint. Nothing," she repeated sexily. His eyes widened and he looked delighted. "Absolutely nothing."

"Let's leave." She laughed until she spotted the mayor's children approaching them. He had a daughter of about sixteen and a son that was eighteen. The boy asked if he could borrow Raven for a dance and once Raven agreed reluctantly, the girl led Beast boy onto the dance floor. It was a fast-paced song that all the older guests had refrained from participating in and the boy, Johnny, immediately began to pull Raven into a naughty motion. Beast boy's eyes narrowed and he barely noticed the girl, Sarah, attempting to make him move with her as she pressed herself against him in a very sluttish manner. He tried to calm her but she just became more aggressive. Then Johnny grabbed Raven's ass and Beast boy growled angrily. He started over but Raven slapped him and walked quickly over to her lover before he had a chance to rip the little bastard apart. "You okay?"

He gathered her into his arms and she smiled at his protectiveness. "I'm fine, Gar. I can handle myself. Come on. I wanna sit back down." They walked back to their table and sat down, Raven in Beast boy's lap and his arms around her stomach. "I know how to handle perverts, you know."

"No, you're supposed to kick 'em where it counts, missy. My Raven," he purred. "He has no right to touch you. _My_ Raven." She smiled as he began to kiss her neck gently.

"Definitely." Robin and Starfire came over for a bit and Robin said it would be okay for them to leave now, since they'd been there for an hour and a half. Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around Beast boy's neck. "See ya."

Then she teleported them home and laugh when he toppled off her bed instead of onto it like she meant to have them do. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Rae." He got up and kissed her deeply. Her amusement gave way to pure desire in an instant. "Let's see that outfit then." She smiled as he began to unzip her dress. She used her powers to remove her boots and move them out of the way while she used her hand to unbutton the jacket of Beast boy's costume. She pushed it off his arms and it fell to the floor. "I love you."

"I love you too." He tossed his shirt and tie somewhere in the room and climbed on top of her on the bed. She unbuttoned his pants as he kissed her neck tenderly. She let out a loud moan when he scrapped his teeth against her sensitive skin and his pants were kicked to the floor. Unable to contain his desire and not able to be patient enough to unclasp her bra, Beast boy used his claws to cut it in the middle and easily removed it after that. Raven looked surprised and pleased by his actions. She pulled him down to kiss her and he tore her panties next, tossing them away carelessly. Then he lifted her up, moved her to the middle of the bed, and lowered his head to tend to her breasts. Raven clenched the blanket in her fists and whimpered in pleasure at he sucked and needed her already hard nipples. He grinned at her little noises of pleasure. She sounded almost like a kitten.

After her nipples were hard and erect to his liking, he began to kiss down her stomach towards her most private area. She mewed again when he licked her bellybutton on his way down. "Gar," she whimpered. He grinned up at her cheekily before pressing his lips to her soaked lips. "Oh!"

"You're so wet, Raven. All this for me?" She nodded. "No. Say it."

"Yes," she panted. "All for you, Garfield. I'm so wet for you. Only you. Please." He grinned again and spread her lips with his fingers. He licked her of her fluids, taking extra care to tease her clit and make her whimper some more, before pushing two fingers inside her. She thrashed on the bed, aching for more, as he began to pump his fingers in and out of her. "Gar! Please!"

He pumped faster and sucked her clit harder as she got closer and closer. Then he reached up and began to message her breast with his free hand. She cried out his name and he moved quickly to catch all her juices on his tongue, leaving his fingers to be cleaned later. Then he moved up to her lips as she began to settle down. "Taste?"

She took his fingers into her mouth and they both moaned as she sucked and licked her come off them. They kissed intensely and Raven reached down to remove Beast boy's boxers. He groaned out loud when she took his manhood into her hand as much as she could and began to rub, making him even harder than he already was. "Can I?" she asked. He nodded and she sat up. She guided him onto his back and straddled his waist above his manhood and when she moved, it rubbed against her rear, causing them both to moan and Beast boy to thrust his hips up, eager to be inside her. She leaned down and began to kiss his chest, making sure to give his nipples the same attention he had given hers and running her hands over his chest and arms just to enjoy the feeling of his muscles flexing under her hands. Then she moved down to finally touch him where he wanted her to the most.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft the best she could and began to pump him. Gar had to clench the blankets and bite his lip to contain his pleasure. Then she leaned down to lick him and take him into her mouth. He grunted and thrust his hips uncontrollably. She suppressed the urge to gag when his head hit the back of her throat and continued to swirl her tongue and suck on him. He reached down and tangled his fingers into her hair so he could pull her away when he felt his orgasm approaching but she just smirked up at him sexily and licked his tip of the pre-orgasm fluids. He shot and she just drank it up like the last time. When he finally relaxed, she crawled up him and kissed his lips deeply. He tangled his fingers in his hair again and held her to him. Then she reached down and stroked him to get him hard again. He groaned. "What're you doing, Rae?"

"Getting you hard. I can't wait any longer." He flipped them over and reached down to see how wet she was. She was dripping again. Raven smiled when he nodded and gently kissed her. They kissed each other deeper as he positioned himself to enter her.

Beast boy looked into Raven's eyes and she nodded to him. Then he leaned down, kissing her cheek, and whispered, "I'll be gentle."

Then he eased inside her. Raven cried out when, with one quick thrust, he broke her virginal barrier. He kissed her tears and muttered a heartfelt apology. "It's okay. It's supposed to hurt the first time."

"I won't move until you're ready," he reassured her. She wiggled after a moment, searching for a comfortable position, and they both moaned out in pleasure. She nodded and he reached down to move her legs to wrap around his waist before beginning to thrust slowly. Too slow, in Raven's opinion. She wrapped her arms around him a dug her nails into his back to urge him on. Getting the message, he started to thrust into his lover harder and faster. Raven tried thrusting back against him but found she couldn't keep up and let him handle it. He thrust harder and harder, whispering I love yous as he felt her getting closer and felt his own release approaching.

"Garfield," escaped Raven's lips impassionedly as she clung to him and grew closer to her second release of the night. Beast boy couldn't hold out much longer. She was so tight and wet…He wanted to come so badly. But he wanted her to come with him. So he leaned forward and began to suck on her neck intensely, leaving what would later turn into hickies. Raven's moans and whimpers increased. But she wasn't close enough. So he gave her what she wanted since their first date. He bit her. She screamed in pleasured pain right before her release hit her full force and he tumbled over the edge with her as her inside squeezed his length tightly.

He collapsed and rolled over on his side so he could look at her and she lied there, her chest heaving and body coated in a light shine of sweat. He looked at the bite mark on his lover's neck and saw a small bit of blood begin to slide out. He leaned over and licked up the blood. His animal side kicked in and he began to suck and lick the bite for more of her crimson nectar. Raven moaned and clung to his shoulders. "Oh, Garfield."

"Mm. You taste so good." She closed her eyes and titled her head to give him better access. Suddenly, he pulled away and began to kiss her again. "I need you again already."

She moaned and started to guide him inside her but he pulled back and whispered, "Let's try a different position, okay?"

"Sure." He pulled her on top of him and she smiled. "Okay." Then she slowly lowered herself onto his hardened member and began to move. He thrust up into her and she pressed down onto him over and over but when they began to draw close, he sat up and turned her around, causing her release to draw away a bit and them to have a new position to work at it from. She moaned as he helped her move and rubbed her breasts. It was so close, her release, that she could taste it but he wasn't going to let her come until she was screaming again. He sank his fangs into her shoulder from behind and she screamed like he wanted. They toppled over the edge together, Beast boy still rubbing her breasts and sucking the blood from her shoulder.

Raven was beginning to get tired but energy still rolled off Beast boy in waves. He wasn't anywhere near done for the night and she had a feeling he wasn't going to let her rest quite yet either. And she was right. He kissed her thoroughly, stroking her mouth with his tongue and letting her taste her blood on his tongue. "Tired?"

"Beginning to be," she replied. He grinned and set her on the bed.

"Let me wake you up." He sat on his knees behind her and stroked her breasts roughly, causing her to moan, while he kissed her back and shoulders, her hair pushed to the side. Then he suddenly eased her forward until she was on her hands and knees on the bed and began to rub her perfect ass gently. She moaned when his claws scrapped the skin and he grinned. "So kinky."

"Yes," she breathed. "Gar, spank me." He looked at her in surprise. "Please."

"That'll hurt too much though," he said. She shook her head and said please breathlessly again. He hesitated then gently slapped her left cheek, causing her to moan and become even wetter than she already was. Enticed by her reaction, he delivered a harder smack to her right cheek. She cried out in pleasure. He rubbed her rear soothingly then slapped her left cheek again and she cried out even louder. He was so hard and her cries were just making it worse. He positioned himself and she screamed in pleasure when he slammed into her.

Part of him hated causing her pain but the part of him that was ruled by hormones loved it. And he reassured himself with the fact that she liked this kind of pain. The hormonal part of him wanted her to keep mewing and screaming like she was and it was the dominate part of him at that moment so he began to thrust into her as hard as he could. Raven moaned as he pounded into her from behind and began to beg. She didn't beg for anything in particular, just said please repeatedly. But he knew what she wanted. He slapped her ass as he continued to thrust and she screamed and whimpered for more. He lifted her hips higher into the air and continued to shove into her forcefully.

She was drawing closer and his growling and grunting was just making it even better. She could tell he liked being able to do her as hard as he wanted and have her like it, despite how much he hated his liking it. He leaned forward and she knew what he was going to do before her did it. He sank his fangs into the skin of her unmarked shoulder as he slapped her right cheek and continued to thrust and her release came in a rush. "Gar!" she screamed as she came. He growled and bit into her harder as he came. "Oh, Gar."

She panted and held tightly to the sheets to keep from floating off into oblivion. "You okay?"

"Yes," she breathed. He sighed and removed himself from inside her. "Oh, wow. That was wonderful, Gar."

"Yeah." He lied down and held his arms to her. She settled into them and he grinned sleepily at her. "Tired?"

"Exhausted. You're perfect. Did I tell you that?" He shook his head and asked why as he drew the blankets over them. "You're my dream guy. Sweet, kind, wonderful, and protective outside the bedroom but then you get him in the bedroom and he's a total animal."

"That's your dream guy?" He looked a little amused but she nodded and kissed his jaw gently.

"Ever since I developed hormones. Garfield, I love you."

"Good cause I love you too. Are you sure I didn't hurt you too much?" he asked worriedly. She smiled and shook her head. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around her even tighter. "Are you happy?" She nodded. "Good. That's all I want."

"That's good then because being with you makes me happy. Just being with you." He smiled and they kissed gently before closing their eyes to go to sleep. Beast boy continued to smile as he slept and if you looked closely, you could've seen Raven's own smile on her lips.

And both their words were true. All Beast boy wanted was Raven's happiness and he was the only person to make her happy. After all, their entire relationship came to be because Beast boy just wanted Raven to be happy after someone broke her heart. It would definitely be an interesting –and easy– way to explain how Mommy and Daddy fell in love to their future children.

**Okay, so, Happy's finished. I hope the title makes sense since I pretty much spelled it out in the last few paragraphs. I also hope that it wasn't too smutty, since I tired to keep it sweet. Please favorite or review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
